Persona: Fate of a Shinobi
by Spidey108
Summary: The Life of a Shinobi is walking the path of life and death, Masato knew this even before he joined the Academy but dreams of a blue room awakened a power inside of him one that will change the very world around him. A power to change fate. But this power comes at a price when it comes to his choices, will he make the right ones or suffer the consequences? Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1: The Velvet Room

_**Chapter 01: The Velvet Room**_

 _ **Tuesday April 4th, 63 ME**_

 _ **Morning**_

Loud chattering could be heard as plenty of preteens sat in a classroom, no doubt waiting for their teacher to show up so they could begin their class. Just about everyone was hanging out with their friends with a few exceptions. One of them stayed away from others thinking he didn't need them while another was ostracized for events that were completely out of his control.

However this particular story stars a different preteen who sat by himself in the far upper left corner of the room, green eyes reading a book as messy black hair covered his head, he wore simple glasses and a simple black shirt and blue jeans.

Slowly he turned the pages of the book rereading the next page despite having read it so many times, he still found this to be a well-liked escape from reality. A habit he built up over the years despite training to be a Shinobi of his home, Konohagakure the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

A Shinobi-or Kunoichi depending on Gender-was a technical term for Ninja which was what they were all training to be and that meant they were to be the Soldiers of their village, Mercenaries or Bodyguards to others and even in some cases Assassins, it's not a profession for the faint of heart and it could get a bit dark and gruesome at times, but due to the peace going on in this generation it seemed that a lot of people overlook that as a lot of kids see Ninja's as being a 'Superhero' when that's the farthest thing from the truth.

The boy looked up as the door opened showing their teacher, a young man wearing a green flak Chunin Jacket over a blue shirt and pants, a scar going across his nose with his dark brown hair in a ponytail.

Seeing that class was going to begin, the boy respectfully closed his book and got ready to take notes, idly wishing that he could continue to read.

Umino Iruka looked at the class with a smile, his gaze lingering on a small blonde student longer than the rest. "Before we start the lesson I want to remind you all that the Graduation Exam is only two weeks away," He began with excited whispers circulating around the room. "All of you came far these last few years so I expect every single one of you to work hard to overcome this last hurdle of your Academy years."

With that said he began to get the rollcall out of the way as the boy tuned him out, hearing the names of the other kids like Aburame Shino, Akimichi Choji and Hinata Hyuuga seeing them answer in their own way.

Eventually the boy heard his name. "Naoko Masato?"

"Present." The boy said in a bored tone, not putting too much effort out there.

After all why bother? He was nothing more than an Average Academy Student in a room full of Prodigies, most of them coming from the famous Clans that live in Konoha.

He wasn't the fastest nor the strongest. He didn't get the best accuracy with Shurikens and Kunai. His Chakra Control was subpar at best and he could barely keep a Henge up for maybe twenty seconds. His Taijutsu was absolute crap and he never bothered to learn Genjutsu unless it was to dispel it.

There were a few others who weren't from clans like Haruno Sakura but she was easily the Kunoichi of the Year. He supposed he could count that Uzumaki Naruto guy who was the dead last of the class but he never really interacted with the guy so he didn't count him.

Besides he was warned to stay away from him by his Dad… Although at times he questioned why? Sure the guy was a devious prankster and at times a world-class idiot with how he acted but the way he's hated just seemed a bit unnatural and messed up.

Still he preferred being by himself, less issues that way.

That was the reason he always hung out in the background, he did it so much that if it wasn't for Iruka-Sensei's rollcall people wouldn't realize he existed.

After sitting there for two hours of listening to theory on the basics of Chakra, Masato began to pay more attention as their teacher was calling some people down for spars that would take place outside.

He could see Naruto, the blonde haired dead last in the orange jumpsuit going for the Rookie of the Year Uchiha Sasuke who had dark hair and wore a blue shirt and white shorts and Masato found himself rolling his eyes as he knew that Naruto was going to get his ass kicked yet again because while he was determined and got back up that stuff can only get you so far without proper technique which Sasuke had. The Academy Taijutsu wasn't that refined compared to the Uchiha Clan Taijutsu.

But Iruka had Sasuke pair with someone else much to Naruto's ire as Iruka scanned the crowd looking to put Naruto up with someone he hasn't fought before-.

Masato bit back a groan when Iruka's eyes landed on him. "Naoko get down here you haven't participated in a while." He said with the preteen sighing and standing up as Naruto frowned at not getting to fight Sasuke but then he got ready when Masato walked right past him as if he wasn't there making him gape.

Naturally that didn't sit too well with the blonde. "Hey at least say something! -ttebayo!"

Masato just looked at him before exiting the room, wanting to get this over with so he could get back to his book.

Naruto took that as an insult and gritted his teeth.

Oh he was going to kick his ass.

* * *

Masato yawned as he stood across from Naruto who had his arms crossed after at least four spars happened with them showing their turn.

"Alright… Hajime." Iruka said with Naruto beginning to charge but he stumbled when Masato spoke.

"I forfeit."

"Huh?!" Naruto looked at him. "What the hell, aren't you going to fight?!"

"Don't really feel like it." Masato said with another yawn. "I'm tired and you're like a hamster hyped up on caffeine, I think we all know who would win here."

Iruka felt his eye twitch as he wondered if Masato was secretly a Nara because this wasn't the first time he pulled something like that.

"Tch, wow so the Dead Last won a spar because of a forfeit, should've known." One of the other students whispered making Naruto shake before he glared at Masato.

"Hell no, I am not taking a forfeit. -ttebayo." He said rushing at Masato whose eyes widened as he used the only one of the three Academy Jutsu's he actually mastered.

The Kawarimi No Jutsu or rather the Substitution Jutsu, so Naruto ended up punching a log that appeared right where Masato was the log cracking quite a bit, the preteen appearing behind Naruto, but not attacking just putting some distance between him and the blonde knucklehead.

He looked at Iruka who shook his head showing that he wasn't going to let him forfeit making the preteen grimace.

Well he probably should've expected something like this.

Naruto wasted no time in charging at Masato who sighed right as the fist drove itself into his cheek, sending him on his back where Masato took extra care to roll out of bounds wincing in pain as he did so.

Say what you want about Naruto, he has a hell of a left hook.

That did it as Iruka had to end it there despite how Naruto didn't look too happy.

"Winner from out of bounds is Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka said with a sigh. "Naruto. Masato. Give the Unison sign."

Pushing himself up, Masato rubbed his jaw while holding his forefinger and middle finger out, waiting as Naruto frowned before doing the same as their fingers crossed like if a little kid did a pinkie promise.

"Why?" Naruto muttered softly, only Masato hearing him.

"Hm?" Masato asked the two separating as Iruka called the next two for a spar.

It truth he was half-expecting for Naruto to leave him alone out of annoyance that he didn't really try, just about everyone else did so.

"I'd figured you'd be happy you won." Masato scratched his cheek as he spoke.

"What kind of win is it if the other person doesn't even try?" Naruto said not liking this. "How can I be Hokage if a person I fight only lost because he didn't feel like trying?!"

Oh right, Masato forgot that Naruto wanted to be Hokage, he only yelled it every day since he started at this Academy.

The Hokage is the term for the leader of the Village and it's only given to the strongest and wisest of Shinobi. There have been a total of four Hokages in Konohagakure, and the current one is the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi who had to come back after the death of the Yondaime Hokage twelve years ago. It was kind of impressive as the Sandaime was nearly in his seventies and was still considered the strongest Shinobi in the Village Hidden in the Leaves although much of his former power dwindled due to him being way past his prime.

The Sandaime was also a part of the first generation of Shinobi that this village produced showing that he had a lot of experience in the matter and has survived the all three Shinobi World War leading the village in the last two.

Laughter could be heard as both Masato and Naruto looked over to see a random Academy student passing by. "Oh please you Hokage? As if a dead last can do that, you'd be better off being a Civilian."

"What was that -ttebayo?!" Naruto snarled while the student walked off, still laughing.

Masato just sighed and walked off, lightly fixing his glasses as they were crooked from the spar.

* * *

 _ **Tuesday April 4th, ME**_

 _ **Afternoon**_

The rest of the day at the Academy passed by quickly as Masato walked through the halls, not paying that much attention to the other kids who were passing through. He idly saw a lazy looking kid with dark hair walking with another kid who was big-boned, eating potato chips and a blonde haired and pink haired girl following after Sasuke who just left.

Just the same routine on another day.

While he was watching them however, Masato ended up walking into someone. "Sorry."

"It's fine." A female voice said as he looked up to see what looked to be a pale-skinned sixteen year old girl in what had to be the strangest outfit he's seen.

The girl had black hair that was put in a ponytail, held by a pair of chopsticks and bright red eyes wearing a sleeveless blue dress with gold edges, she gave off an air of elegance for some reason.

The girl however paused and picked up a slip of paper. "You dropped this." She said with Masato hesitantly taking it, accidentally brushing against her fingers, to see it was a title of a book he had written down to get.

"Thanks."

"It was no trouble, you should be more careful with your belongings," The girl said before she began to leave and Masato found it odd that no one seemed to be reacting to this girl, it was as if she wasn't there. If that girl was walking around there then the ANBU and other Shinobi must know about it.

As Masato watched her leave however he stumbled, feeling a bit lightheaded as he placed a hand on his head, not knowing his eyes flashed bright yellow for a split second.

Shaking his head, Masato left the Academy and soon Masato was walking the streets of Konoha wondering if he should head to the bookstore or head home for the day. He really wanted to get the book he had written down but his head was beginning to really hurt.

' _Maybe it was from the small hit I took from Naruto?_ ' Masato theorized the headache slowly getting worse. ' _Did I get a concussion or something or is it just me overthinking things?_ '

Masato paused, coming out of his thoughts as he realized something.

It was quiet… To quiet and he was in the midst of Konoha.

Turning around he noticed that everyone was frozen stiff, not moving hell not even breathing as Masato took a step back his eyes wide. Thinking he might've got caught up in a Genjutsu he made the seal. "Kai." He shouted pumping out Chakra but nothing changed. "... Kai!"

Seeing as that was doing nothing, Masato dropped his hands honestly feeling a little scared and that was before blue flames erupted nearby making him stare as a figure rose up in it.

Slowly the figure turned towards him with Masato seeing his own face with a cruel grin and just like that it was gone and people were moving again while Masato stood there, paled face and sweating.

… He's going to skip the bookstore and just head home.

* * *

 _ **Tuesday April 4th, ME**_

 _ **Evening**_

It took some time before Masato made it back home to see a man in his early thirties with dark hair and hazel eyes, wearing a blue jacket and jeans sitting down with a cane nearby. "Masato-Kun how was the Academy?" The man asked looking up as he was painting.

"It was fine Otousan." Masato said to his father, Kin Naoko who quirked a brow, especially at seeing a bit of a bruise on his cheek.

"Did you have a spar today?" Kin asked curiously his son giving a nod in response. "With who?"

"Just some random student didn't really get a name," Masato said not planning to say it was Naruto as his father was one of the people who seemed to dislike the blonde. "I'm heading to bed Otousan."

If Kin found that weird he didn't say anything with Masato heading up, not wanting to talk anymore.

Making it to his room, Masato laid down on his mat, looking around the room seeing just how empty it was. All he had really was a mini-fridge, a dresser and a bed along with a few books.

' _Maybe I should try to decorate a bit,_ ' Masato thought idly his headache getting more evident at the thought while his eyes were beginning to grow heavy. ' _M-Maybe._ '

Soon, Masato let sleep take him. As he fell into the numbing darkness of sleep however, Masato felt like he was falling as a blue butterfly flew past him making the dark abyss take on a haze of blue.

Immediately Masato woke up, knowing that something was wrong.

This wasn't his room.

Slowly sitting up, Masato looked around and recognized where he was. This place looked just like the room where the Konoha Civilian and Shinobi Councils have their meetings-they took a bit of a trip there once during class to show the inner-workings of the Village.

But why was he here? Who painted this place blue?

… Why were there chains hanging from the different seats?

Standing up, Masato walked around the room, his footsteps echoing with each move he made-.

Masato spun around hearing a slight chuckle, looking in the seat between the Civilian and Shinobi seats where the Hokage usually sits to see what had to be the strangest man in Masato's life.

It was a rather gangly, but eerie old man dressed in a black suit, white gloves covering long fingers curled together underneath the extremely long nose making Masato think of a Tengu. The only patches of hair that could be seen was the graying hair on the sides while his bloodshot eyes bored into Masato.

 _ **~Play The Poem of Everyone's Souls~**_

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." The man greeted a wide smile on his face as if he knew something that Masato didn't-which was most likely the case. "My, my what an interesting guest, pretty young too-I daresay you might be the youngest guest we've had the pleasure of serving here."

Masato took a step back, fear evident on his face that the man took notice of.

"No need to be alarmed my dear 'guest' you are currently fast asleep in the real world," The Tengu Man said to Masato. "This place dwells between dream and reality. Mind and matter. Only those that are bound by a contract may enter here."

Finally Masato found his voice. "C-Contract? I haven't signed anything though."

The Tengu Man just chuckled. "A fair point however here you stand in this room and nothing happens here without a reason," He said to the boy before snapping his fingers. "Ah but where are my manners? My name is Igor and I am delighted to make your acquaintance dear 'guest'."

Igor then looked down at Masato with a scrutinizing gaze, his smile never leaving his face while Masato looked a bit unnerved.

"We have so much to discuss but not enough time to do so I'm afraid," Igor said with a sigh. "But this is only the first of many meetings."

"Igor-San," Masato spoke gaining the man's attention who looked pretty amused by the added suffix to his name. "What exactly is this place?"

He got that this was happening in his head but it felt too real for it to be just that.

"Ah the Velvet Room is the representation of the 'Guests' heart, as such it has taken many different appearances." Igor explained the smile growing a bit wider. "In the very distant past it has taken the form of an Elevator, guiding our guest to their destination against the odds. A Limousine that drove through the fog to find the hidden truth through the roads of uncertainty. And finally it has taken the shape of a Prison to help another guest rehabilitate themselves to freedom."

"So this is my heart?" Masato looked around the blue Council room.

"Indeed I find this very interesting don't you?" Igor asked making a show of looking around. "The goal that you seek however is beyond my knowledge as it is my job to help you shape it in the coming days. It is in this very room that your ideals will take shape and flourish."

' _My ideals?_ ' Masato thought not really getting it.

Just why was he here? What help would Igor give? Why was his heart like this?

There were so many questions that Masato wanted to ask when Igor leaned back.

"We'll have to attend to the other details another time I'm afraid," He said with Masato's vision beginning to get blurry. "Until next time."

 _ **Wednesday April 5th, ME**_

 _ **Morning**_

Masato stared at the ceiling with the alarm ringing in his ear before he slowly turned it off.

That was… The strangest dream he has ever had.

Velvet Room? Igor? Mind and Matter?

It was all unbelievable but Masato couldn't help but feel that really happened.

After all he never remembered his dreams that much and even the few that he did they were never so lucid. Whatever that place was it really happened and he was there.

…

Great, just what he needed. Weird dreams that speak in riddles.

Sitting up, Masato figured he should probably head to school.

Heading downstairs, he saw Kin drinking some Green Tea while some eggs were on the table for Masato. "Ah morning Masato-Kun, hungry?"

"Starving." Masato muttered as he didn't eat any dinner the other day and the smell of eggs made his stomach growl.

As his son began to eat, Kin placed his drink down. "Just two weeks right?"

Knowing what he was asking, Masato just nodded, keeping his eyes on his plate.

"Soon you'll be a Genin and leave your mark on this world," Kin said with a wistful smile. "I can't tell you how proud I am that you got this far Masato-Kun, you just need to graduate and your life will really begin."

Masato said nothing at that, just finishing his breakfast at record speed. "I need to go, Otousan."

* * *

Once more Masato had his book in his hand while in class, but he frowned.

He just couldn't focus, that dream kept bothering him. So with a sigh he closed his book and pinched his nose to relieve some stress.

Reopening his eyes, Masato idly listened to to their Instructor who had shoulder-length white hair with a tinge of blue and green eyes, wearing the standard Chunin outfit.

Mizuki was currently teaching them about the theories of Genjutsu, idly taking time out of his schedule to tell off troublemakers.

"Now who can tell me the most effective ways to escape a Genjutsu?" Mizuki asked, looking through the crowd of students to see if he could catch anyone that wasn't paying attention before his eyes landed on Masato who was still staring into space a bit. "Naoko how about you?"

Giving a start as the attention seemed to be on him, Masato sighed and answered. "The victim's Chakra flow, pain and smell."

It was an easy answer after all.

Mizuki gave a nod with a smile. "Correct, using your Chakra is the most used technique to escape a Genjutsu along with the incantation of 'Kai' but it's far from the only way, pain takes your mind off of it and strong smells can counteract plenty of them, remember this will be on the written exam." He said to the class making them scramble to write it down.

Masato couldn't help but feel a bit smarter when he leaned back.

 _ **Wednesday April 5th, ME**_

 _ **Afternoon**_

Masato left when class ended only to see Mizuki talking with Naruto and while he wasn't one for eavesdropping he paused because right when the blonde approached the teacher he saw Mizuki's face twist to disgust before adopting a pleasant smile.

"Ah Naruto-Kun how can I help you?" Mizuki asked with a fake chipper tone.

That alone made Masato frown.

Something about Mizuki just bothered him ever since he met the man from his fake smiles to how he would sometimes drop them to sneer at others, but he never brought it up thinking it wasn't his problem. Hell it still isn't, but if he tried to move the man would know he was there. In fact he was pretty sure Mizuki hasn't sensed him yet was because he was distracted by Naruto otherwise the Chunin would've definitely realized he was there as Masato wasn't exactly hiding.

Naruto fidgeted a bit, a rare sight from what Masato knew of the blonde. "I need help on the Bunshin Jutsu." He admitted in embarrassment.

Masato blinked, thinking back to whenever they would do the Bunshin No Jutsu-Clone Jutsu-Naruto would always fail that one as he could barely make one and it's dead while the other Academy Students-himself included can make up to three healthy ones. It was one of the requirements for passing the Graduation Exam.

"I'd love to help you Naruto-Kun, but I can't because people would call out on favoritism," Mizuki said his face adopting an apologetic expression as Naruto's face fell. "Didn't Iruka tell you?"

Naruto looked down as the Instructor did tell him but he was just hoping to get advice because no matter what he did he would always screw this one up.

"H-Hai Mizuki-Sensei," Naruto muttered before faking a smile to hide any fear of failing the exam a third time due to this. "Don't worry I'll work extra hard and pass this one! -ttebayo!"

Mizuki laughed. "That's the spirit," He said taking the time to mess with Naruto's hair-a bit roughly if the boy's 'ow' was anything to go by. "I'm sure you can do it."

Naruto grinned widely at that not seeing through the fake praise as he was just happy to have someone besides the Old Man and Iruka believe in him. "You got it -ttebayo." He said running off.

As soon as Naruto was out of sight, Mizuki let his disgust show. "Bah, damn Demon brat." He muttered leaving.

After Mizuki left, Masato looked on in thought-happy he didn't have to be quiet anymore.

In truth he felt a little sorry for Naruto, Mizuki obviously didn't like him and the boy didn't even realize it. But to call him a Demon? That was a bit much.

Turning towards where Naruto ran off, Masato contemplated something before deciding it wouldn't hurt and left to go after the blonde. In his hurry however he didn't notice the same woman in blue from the other day watching him with little to no expression on her face.

* * *

It didn't take long to catch up to the Blonde who made it to the Academy Training Grounds and was currently trying to make a Bunshin, but like always it ended up looking dead and pale with its tongue sticking out.

"Dammit!" Naruto cursed making it disappear before going to try it again.

Masato watched before seeing how much Chakra was beginning to swirl around the blonde as he made another failed attempt. "You're trying too hard."

His voice surprised Naruto who snapped his head towards Masato, scowling a bit. "What do you want Masato-Teme?"

Masato blinked a bit surprised by that as Naruto usually reserved the 'Teme' card for Sasuke… He probably made a bit of a impression the other day he supposed. Still he came this far.

"I overheard you talking with Mizuki-Sensei," Masato began not saying that the man was faking how he acted with the blonde as he didn't want to deal with that. "And well I'll admit curiosity got the better of me."

"Are you here to poke fun at me -ttebayo?" Naruto asked expecting that as a lot of the Academy Students do that as he couldn't do this simple Jutsu.

"Actually I thought I'd help but if you don't want me to." Masato adjusted his glasses with Naruto's eyes widening.

"H-Help?" Naruto asked not sure if Masato was messing with him or not.

Deciding to take that as a sign to continue, Masato spoke. "You're using way too much Chakra for a Bunshin, that's why it ends up like that," He said to the blonde. "You're practically overloading the technique."

"I am?"

Giving a sigh, Masato did the Hand Signs to focus his Chakra. "Watch." He said with his eyes closed. "Bunshin No Jutsu."

An illusion of a clone appeared next to him.

"See how much Chakra I used compared to you?" Masato asked with Naruto actually seeing the difference. "Try using less Chakra."

"Got it." Naruto said excited as he wanted to get this technique down and did so. "Bunshin No Jutsu."

He used less but it was still a lot-definitely more than Masato has ever felt given how the clone still looked braindead.

The guy was definitely a Stamina Monster.

"Oh come on." Naruto complained while Masato rubbed the back of his head.

"You're still using too much, didn't you get down the basics of Chakra Control?"

"Chakra Control?" Naruto's confused look was all the answer Masato needed.

"It was a class in our first year-how the hell did you miss it?" Masato asked a bit in disbelief.

If he didn't know Chakra Control and he had this much Chakra then it's no wonder he never got the Bunshin Jutsu mastered, it would be a miracle in itself if he ever mastered it at this point let alone in two weeks.

"Bunshin No Jutsu!" Masato blinked as Naruto tried again, attempting to use even less Chakra but it was the same result.

Masato was about to suggest the Leaf-Balancing Technique when he felt another presence and turned along with Naruto-the blonde ended up feeling the same to see the same woman from the other day. "Oh it's you."

"You know her -ttebayo?"

"Yeah, I bumped into her yesterday." Masato said, giving a small frown. "Didn't get a name though."

"It is time." The woman said confusing the two. "Ruin approaches in the far future."

"Ruin?" Masato asked while Naruto placed his hands behind his head.

"Lady are you alright?" Naruto asked not sure what was going on.

The woman just smiled. "Do you have the courage to challenge the fated end?"

"... What?"

"You didn't say no, that's enough for the contract." The woman mused and just like that it clicked into place.

Contract. Blue clothes. Air of elegance. Velvet Room.

Seeing his widened eyes, the woman gave a calming smile. "Oh don't worry this contract only binds you into accepting full responsibility for your actions." She said closing her eyes. "The distortions are a never ending battle, only those with the courage and will to challenge it stand a chance at winning. Hiding won't do anyone any good."

"What is she talking about-ttebayo?" Naruto asked a bit loudly, his impatient nature getting the best of him right as the woman made a hand seal as if using a Jutsu.

"I wish you luck on your awakening," She said as darkness began to erupt around her snaking its way towards Masato and Naruto the two boys weren't even given a chance to react as they disappeared. "Fate is a hard being to escape but it is possible to change."

With that said she faded from view, her every action unseen by anyone who might've been watching.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Alright, next chapter will be the awakening scene and I hope you all liked this opening of a story for this Persona/Naruto story. It was inspired heavily by both Persona 5-played the crap out of that game-and the RWBY/Persona story Hands of Fate by Inferno167 which inspired me to make an OC and place him in the Naruto world and throw in Personas, hope you liked everyone's characterization and the small interactions that are thrown in there.**_

 _ **I have up to Wave planned so far as two more people getting their Personas besides Masato and Naruto. Oh and the first 'Dungeon' will take place right before the first episode of Naruto and I think you can guess who the first Shadow they face is. Here's a hint his human self appeared already.**_

 _ **Anyways here's a small list of Masato that will appear every chapter, basically to help people keep up-but if it gets too long I'll just place it on my Fanfic account page.**_

 _ **Jutsu Arsenal**_

Kawarimi No Jutsu (Substitution Jutsu): Allows for Masato to swap himself with a random object-mostly a log-to avoid attacks, it's the one that he uses the most.

Bushin No Jutsu (Clone Jutsu): By focusing his Chakra, Masato can make up to three illusionary clones to fool enemies but they have no footsteps or shadows making it easy to tell which ones are fake if given the opportunity.

Henge (Transform): Another illusion technique, this allows for Masato to take on the form of anyone provided he has enough details, but it usually dispels after a single hit.

 _ **Social Links**_

None as of yet.

 _ **Social Stats**_

Knowledge (Rank 1): Ignorant.

Courage (Rank 1): Timid.

Charm (Rank 1): Plain.

Understanding (Rank 1): Basic.

Proficiency (Rank 1): Clumsy.

 _ **Alright that's enough out of me, see you all next time. This is Spidey Signing Out!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Awakening

**_9/22/17: Decided to change the Metaverse to Netherworld-mostly so I can change how it works to how I wanted and it won't be a complete copy of Persona 5-only reason I used Metaverse was because I couldn't think of a cool name like they did with that and Tartarus. Hope you enjoy._**

 _ **Chapter 02: The Awakening**_

The first thing Masato saw when he opened his eyes was the sky being blood red with black stripes swirling together with it before he realized he was laying on his back so he quickly got up, seeing that he was still at the Academy Training Ground, only it was twisted and distorted with black blood-like liquid dripping on the walls around them.

"What the hell?" Masato muttered a bit freaked out before seeing Naruto out cold near him.

Giving a frown, Masato did a hand sign. "Kai." He shouted thinking this was a Genjutsu but that was when he noticed something wrong.

It wasn't the fact that he couldn't dispel it, no it was the fact that no Chakra emerged at all. Eyes widening, Masato did some other hand signs.

"Henge." He tried and nothing happened. "Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Again no results.

It was as if he was cut off from his Chakra entirely.

No Chakra, no weapons but a simple Kunai and a set of Shurikens and no idea where the hell he was. Still at least he wasn't alone-speaking of which he went over and shook Naruto awake.

"Mhm Ramen," Naruto drooled a bit weirding Masato out but he continued to shake his shoulder. "Five more minutes Iruka-Sensei."

Masato frowned and shook harder and that succeeded in waking him up.

"Wha-? Masato-Teme?" Naruto yawned before looking around. "The hell are we-ttebayo?!"

His scream echoed in the area making Masato cringe. "No clue but keep it down, we don't know what else could be here." He said looking around. "I tried to dispel it like a Genjutsu but nothing worked, I don't have access to my Chakra what about you?"

On hearing that, Naruto shot up and tried to do something. "Orioke No Jutsu."

Masato just quirked a brow as that translated to 'Sexy Jutsu'. "Uh what were you-... Never mind I don't want to know," He said taking his Kunai out. "Do you have any weapons."

Naruto gave a nod, pulling his Kunai out. "Where did that lady take us?" He asked curiously as this was pretty strange even for him.

"You're asking the wrong guy, but I guess we should look around," Masato theorized gripping his Kunai. "We got in here so theoretically we should be able to get out, right?"

"Right, let's do this -ttebayo." Naruto said flashing a grin.

With that said the two began to slowly walk around the area, using their stealth skills to take to the shadows and Masato had to say he was impressed. Naruto despite wearing a bright 'kill me now' orange jumpsuit was better at stealth than he was as he could disappear from view at times. Either that or Masato was probably the dead last and he didn't know it.

They walked through the Village to see every building run down with cracks appearing. "Okay this is really creeping me out, I feel like we're in a horror movie." Masato couldn't help but mention, not noticing Naruto going still.

"Hey Masato-Teme?" Naruto sounded a bit off the tone making Masato pause and turn to see the blond going pale white. "Y-You don't think there are G-G-Ghosts here right?"

"Ghosts?" Masato deadpanned with a blank stare before thinking about it. "Probably, I mean I don't know where we're at so just about anything would be-."

He stopped at seeing Naruto beginning to shiver before it clicked.

"Naruto-San… Are you scared of Ghosts?" Masato asked in disbelief.

He didn't think the loudmouth hyperactive knucklehead would be scared of anything and Naruto quickly took offense to that. "Wha?! No of course not -ttebayo! I'm not scared of anything." He denied.

Masato just quirked a brow before deciding to test him. "Ghost!" He shouted making Naruto scream and jump. "Not scared huh?"

That made Naruto glare. "You want to go Teme?!" He asked cracking his knuckles.

Masato went to make a retort when he saw Naruto's face change from anger to fear and the blonde took a step back.

Seeing that, Masato slowly turned to see a figure appearing out of the darkness wearing Shinobi-like Armor with a blue mask covering its face, red eyes showing underneath the mask.

"Halt Intruders, what is your business here?!" The masked man demanded with Naruto blinking.

"Intruders-?! We're Academy Students -ttebayo!" Naruto shouted back. "The hell is going on here?"

"Naruto-San, something isn't right." Masato said taking a step back.

This didn't feel like a Shinobi, something was seriously wrong here.

"Oh then you're skipping class? Academy Hours go from 12AM to 11:59PM." The Shinobi said with Naruto blinking as he thought about that before it clicked.

"Wha?! That only leaves a minute in a day!"

This commotion brought two more masked men that landed behind the teens. "Naruto-San," Masato said getting his attention. "We might have to fight."

These guys were really taking aggressive stances.

"Bring it on -ttebayo!" Naruto cracked his knuckles and lunged at one but much to their shock he just went through the guy. "A Bunshin-?"

He was cut off when the guy he went through ended up delivering a left hook, sending him flying into the wall. Surprised but wary, Masato threw his Shuriken to see them go through all three.

"Our attacks aren't doing anything." Masato whispered while Naruto pushed himself up a new look on the blonde that would be foreign to anyone else.

Fear.

This was crazy, they had no Jutsu available, their weapons and fists don't even work and this is actually their first experience in an actual fight outside of the Academy spars.

So the two were downright terrified right now.

"Naruto run!" Masato shouted as he took off running and the blonde wasted no time running with him.

"After them!" One Masked Shinobi shouted as more began to pop out of the shadows, chasing them.

"This is insane!" Naruto screamed picking up speed from adrenaline.

"Just keep running!" Masato shouted back right as they rounded the corner and found themselves surrounded. "Oh crap."

As the Masked Shinobi's approached Naruto tried to throw a punch despite it being futile and was hit across the head knocking the knucklehead out right as something slammed into the back of Masato's head.

The last thing Masato heard before passing out was "Someone get the Emperor."

 _ **~Play The Poem of Everyone's Souls~**_

Masato opened his eyes to find himself back in the Velvet Room with Igor looking down at him but this time next to him was the woman that got him and Naruto in this mess in the first place as she held a book.

"You!" Masato would've moved to punch her if it wasn't for the fact that she was too far away and he knew he wouldn't be able to reach her.

"Welcome back to the Velvet Room, my you have had quite the interesting day so far." Igor said his smile still on his face.

"What is she doing here?" Masato asked pointing at the woman.

"Ah yes I forgot to introduce my assistant to you, this is Agatha and she will be vital to your upcoming Journey."

The newly introduced Agatha gave a smile. "It is a pleasure, I apologize for what I did but it was truly necessary for you and your friend." She said pleasantly.

Masato frowned. "How is it necessary?"

"Because ruin is coming, in more ways than one." Igor said his tone changing to show he was being serious despite the smile on his face. "Part of said ruin the Shinobi's can deal with themselves but the other part is something that needs a special touch."

Needless to say Masato got it pretty quickly all things considering. "Me?" He asked in disbelief. "Igor-San I think you got the wrong guy I'm barely an Academy Student heck you could've gone with any of the Clan Children instead of me or better yet an actual Shinobi."

"Yes I could but you have the potential." Igor said with tarot cards appearing before one shoots right at Masato who quickly grabbed it on reflex.

It was a tarot card with the number zero on it and the silhouette of a jester near a hill with a dog next to him.

"The Fool or better known as the Wildcard," Igor said the card disappearing right after Masato gave it a good look. "It's much like the number zero, empty yet filled with infinite possibilities."

"Empty?" Masato asked unsure if he should be insulted or not.

"It is my job to help you cultivate that power, that is the purpose of the Velvet Room, what that power is will be explained on a later date, you are waking up in the real world." Igor clasped his fingers underneath his nose once more. "I wish you luck with your awakening."

Masato's protest was cut off when he woke up finding himself in a jail cell, Naruto standing next to his cot, looking relieved. "Man you were out -ttebayo."

"A cell?" Masato whispered pushing himself up. "What?"

"I don't know, this whole thing is freaking me out." Naruto said as he already tried to knock the bars down but all he really succeeded in was hurting his shoulder.

Screams of anguish made the two jerk as they heard other screams accompany it.

"Oh man," Masato whispered as they could hear the screaming intensify. "We're in the T&I Department."

Just like that Naruto's face went extremely pale. "Let us out!" He shouted before Masato elbowed him. "Ow what was that f-?!"

"Quiet you baka!" Masato hissed at him. "The moment they realize we're awake they'll start doing the same to us, we have to get out before then."

The damage was done however as two Masked Shinobi landed outside of their cell making the two back up, the blonde giving a sheepish laugh. "My bad -ttebayo."

"Naruto-San if we somehow survive this I'm going to punch you." Masato said calmly despite his heart pounding in fear.

" _ **Oh I wouldn't worry about that,**_ " A heavily distorted voice said as a figure came into view. " _ **None of you are getting out of here.**_ "

Both Masato and Naruto looked surprised to see Mizuki who had a wide grin but he looked different.

His hair was styled to show a bob along with a short beard on his face and he wore a blue and green yukata-looking very regal but what caught Masato's attention was the bright yellow eyes that Mizuki had.

"M-Mizuki-Sensei?" Naruto asked in complete confusion before a Kunai shot past him, cutting his cheek making him jump as one of the Masked Shinobi gave him an enraged look.

"How dare a commoner like you speak to the great Emperor," The Shinobi said already prepping another Kunai. "Do you wish to die?!"

" _ **Now now, the brat didn't know any better but when has he ever?**_ " 'Mizuki' smirked cruelly. " _ **Uzumaki my, my, I have to say I'm surprised to see you within these halls.**_ "

"Mizuki-Sensei what's going on?" Naruto asked with Masato keeping quiet, his eyes looking for a way out.

" _ **I'm not a Sensei to a demon like you,**_ " 'Mizuki' said not missing the hurt that showed in Naruto's eyes at being called that. " _ **As for what's going on? You're trespassing within my Empire and I'm afraid there is a dire consequence for that.**_ "

"Consequence?" Masato asked speaking his first word since 'Mizuki' showed up making the man smirk at him.

" _ **Naoko here with the Demon? You were always such a quite boy, a bit of a whiner but that's pretty much all of Konohagakure am I right?**_ " 'Mizuki' asked with a smirk. " _ **As for the consequence? Well there's no way around it.**_ "

'Mizuki' chuckled darkly his distorted voice getting darker.

" _ **The consequences for crossing me is death.**_ "

Naruto took a step back. "T-This isn't funny Mizuki-Sensei -ttebayo." He said not believing this.

'Mizuki' just smirked coldly at him. " _ **Oh trust me it is, for me at least Demon,**_ " He said with Naruto glaring, wondering just why he was calling him that. " _ **Open the gates.**_ "

When the gates opened, Masato looked at Naruto before the two went to rush by them but they were grabbed and thrown back, hitting separate walls.

Naruto went to get up but 'Mizuki' slammed a foot on Naruto's stomach with enough force to make him cough up blood. " _ **I've been wanting to do this for a long time Demon,**_ " Mizuki said lifting his foot to do it again. " _ **But the Sandaime and his stupid fucking law made it almost impossible to lay a finger on you. All people could do was glare and ostracize you. And the people who tried to do away with you were taken care of before before they could get too far.**_ "

"L-Law?" Naruto asked coughing out more blood before the Masked Shinobi placed a Kunai at his jugular.

" _ **Oh? Are you curious?**_ " 'Mizuki' asked snidely only to hear Masato get up. " _ **What are you going to do? You're a nobody.**_ "

There was an opening for Masato to leave but it would be at the cost of abandoning Naruto, so Masato went to run at 'Mizuki' not wanting to leave Naruto like this-he might not know the guy that well but leaving someone to die or get tortured? That wasn't an option.

But much like the Shinobi, his strikes went right through 'Mizuki' who backhanded him as another Shinobi grabbed Masato by the throat and slammed him against the wall the impact making his glasses fly off, breaking on the floor.

" _ **Trying to strike an Emperor? Now that's a worse crime, I was going to kill you quick and painlessly unlike the Demon but I'm afraid that's not possible anymore,**_ " 'Mizuki' gave Naruto one last kick, this time making him vomit blood before he approached a struggling Masato accepting a rusty Kunai from one of his soldiers. " _ **Time to die a slow, painful death.**_ "

Masato felt his heart beating extremely quick as he struggled some more, he could see Naruto trying to get up but physical injuries that the blonde gained took its toll on him making it hard for him to get up.

This was… He was going to die just like that.

He was going to die in this nightmare of a world.

His struggling was getting weaker as the realization that there was no escape settled into his mind and he closed his eyes, not wanting to see it coming.

However when he closed his eyes he swore he heard the flapping of wings and barely saw a blue butterfly flutter by before a voice filled his head.

' _ **Giving up so easily?**_ ' A voice asked making Masato's eyes widen as time seemed to slow to a crawl. ' _ **Is this what you've been reduced to?**_ '

"Who's-?"

' _ **You'll die if you do nothing, do you really accept this?**_ ' The voice demanded the tone beginning to piss Masato off as it was condescending. ' _ **Are you so cowardly that you won't fight for any freedom?!**_ '

"No."

' _ **What was that-?**_ '

"I said no!" Masato shouted, nothing but determination in his eyes.

He wasn't going to die like this.

He refuses to die like this. Even if there was no escape he wasn't going to give anyone the satisfaction of him giving up.

' _ **Hmph very well I have heeded your resolve.**_ ' The voice said in amusement right as time went back to normal with 'Mizuki' grinning at him.

" _ **Oh? What's with that glare?**_ " 'Mizuki' asked seeing the change in demeanor. " _ **You think you can do something-?**_ "

"Shut up."

The tone was low, but loud enough to catch 'Mizuki's' attention. " _ **What did you-?**_ "

"I said shut the fuck up you pathetic excuse for a Ninja," Masato shouted making Mizuki take a step back in shock at the sheer audacity that someone said that. "Just listening to you prattle on makes me sick."

It got silent after that outburst as everyone stared at the now panting Masato in shock before laughter filled Masato's ear.

 _ **~ Play Persona 5 OST 13 Awakening~**_

' _ **W** **ell said,**_ ' The voice said while 'Mizuki' began to recover from the shock a look of anger coming across his face. ' _ **Very well, l** **et us form a contract.**_ '

" _ **You little-,**_ " 'Mizuki' went to stab Masato in the eye only for Masato's muscles to tense as he cried out in pain. " _ **Oh? What's this?**_ "

To Masato it felt like every part of him was crying out in agony, his bones nearly breaking under an intense pressure as he began to writhe in agony, his veins showing on his neck and arms while he cried out, spit flying from his mouth in the process.

'Mizuki' took a step back not knowing what was going on but he could see just how much pain Masato was in and didn't want to end it. It was quite entertaining after all.

' _ **Vow to me,**_ ' The voice ordered with Masato crying out, this time some blood began to leak from his eyes. ' _ **I am Thou… Thou arte I.**_ '

"M-Masato?" Naruto looked freaked out and worried as he forced himself to stand up and that was when he saw Masato's eyes taking on a bright yellow hue that shined brighter with each passing second.

' _ **Thou who is willing to go to any lengths to secure thy freedom.**_ ' The voice continued as Masato felt more pain and he could hear his bones cracking while the air around him began to swirl with energy now making 'Mizuki' nervous. ' _ **Call thy name and release thy true self.**_ '

"Is that Chakra?" Naruto asked unsure of what was going on.

Why was Chakra appearing now when they couldn't use it earlier?

Masato felt his throat becoming like sandpaper due to his screaming the pain getting worse as he shouted himself hoarse. ' _ **Show thy strength to accomplish any goal and prove yourself deserving of this power,**_ ' The voice now booming in Masato's ears. ' _ **Thou shalt walk thy own path even when all is against thou!**_ '

Just like that the pain stopped as Masato hung his head panting while blood dripped from his mouth and eyes before he began to chuckle.

" _ **What are you laughing at?**_ " 'Mizuki' asked dubiously while Masato's laughter just got louder and louder with his shoulders shaking. " _ **Answer me dammit!**_ "

Slowly Masato lifted his head to show his eyes were still yellow before they turned back to green and a single word came to him. "Per." He whispered the air beginning to whip at a faster rate, blasting the Shinobi's off of him. "So… Na."

Chakra erupted from him turning the blood on his face into blue flames that engulfed his body the sheer ferocity of the heat made 'Mizuki' take a step back as the flames traveled across his body and soon Masato stood there dressed in what looked to be red light shinobi armor with a black hood hanging over his head, the bottom half of his mouth covered by a whipping pitch black scarf.

But the real sight was the creature behind him that was pure red muscular being with large antenna like horns and gravity defying hair that whipped everywhere due to the rush of energy erupting from Masato. This creature wore only a black coat tied around his waist like a loincloth, its two hands each with three fingers holding a giant hammer each with a large drum in front of him.

The being roared as energy erupted from him blasting 'Mizuki' back while Naruto stared in complete disbelief while Masato lifted his head up enough to see the demented smile underneath the scarf.

This rush of power… It was incredible.

 _ **~Play Persona 5 OST 14 Willpower~**_

" _ **I am the Embodiment of Thunder Raijin,**_ " The being declared catching Masato's attention. " _ **I am the power that dwells within you, if you desire it so my power shall be yours to command. Do you accept?**_ "

Normally, Masato would've hesitated but right now he was high off of power. "Give it to me." He said with Raijin giving a boisterous laugh.

" _ **Very well take my power and use it to free yourself from the chains of society.**_ " Raijin said a laugh emanating from him, showing two tusk-like teeth coming out of his mouth. " _ **Be true to who you really are.**_ "

"S-Sugoi." Naruto breathed while 'Mizuki' regained his ability to speak.

" _ **Who the hell do you think you are you brat?!**_ " 'Mizuki' snarled snapping his fingers. " _ **Soldiers kill him.**_ "

Two Shinobi's appeared while Raijin just smirked. " _ **Do you feel that hatred?**_ " He asked referring to the current formerly repressed rage that was building up within Masato. " _ **Turn it into power and unleash it upon your foes, aim for their masks to reveal their true selves.**_ "

Following the instruction, Masato grinned as more power flowed through him before focusing his Chakra. "Zio!"

Lightning erupted from him, blasting the two Shinobi's in the mask shattering them before they merged together to show-... To be perfectly blunt it looked like a purple demonic Unicorn with two ram horns.

" _ **How dare you defy our Emperor I will kill you!**_ " The Demonic Horse stated, pawing the ground with its hoof.

Feeling a bit cocky, Masato spoke. "Some Emperor, can't fight me himself?" He taunted making the Horse grunt in anger.

The next thing Masato knew it rammed him, sending him skidding back as Raijin helped him keep his footing.

" _ **Hmph, not even worth a spell, take your weapon and hurt him.**_ "

Weapon?

That was when Masato noticed a hammer in his hand, it looked more like one of those wooden hammer but it felt right in his hand. Giving it a spin, Masato grinned and became a blur appearing right above the Horse, swinging the hammer down, cracking its skull to where it stumbled before he moved behind it, swinging the hammer once more, this time killing it.

This was liberating, he never felt so alive.

Landing on the ground, holding the hammer, Masato just grinned at 'Mizuki' who tensed.

" _ **You wouldn't da-.**_ " 'Mizuki' began only for Masato to interrupt.

"Zio!" Lightning blasted 'Mizuki' into the wall. "Naruto come on!"

That snapped Naruto out of the shock at what he was seeing before the blonde grinned, seeing they might survive this after all. "Right let's go." He said ignoring the pain to the best of his ability.

As the two rushed by 'Mizuki' he got up and glared at their retreating forms while Raijin disappeared. " _ **You think you can escape?! You haven't seen the true strength of my men, you'll be dead before long!**_ "

"What was that -ttebayo?!" Naruto asked as they ran, trying to find a way out.

"No clue, but Naruto-San how about we escape first and then figure it out, alright?"

"Deal."

With that said the two just kept running, intent on making sure they don't get caught again when another Shinobi appeared but Masato struck first, using his hammer to shatter its mask as it was another horse. "Zio."

Lightning blasted it off its feet as Masato hit it once more 'killing' it, barely giving it a chance to fight back.

"At least we can fight back now." Masato couldn't help but say with a grin at Naruto as he went to continue running but he stumbled, his clothes changing back to normal.

"Hey you alright Masato-Teme?" Naruto asked seeing that.

"J-Just winded it feels like I drained my Chakra." Masato muttered looking exhausted before he realized just where that energy for the lightning came from. "Crap."

"What?" Naruto asked a bit impatiently due to not getting it.

"I'm low on Chakra which means I can only use a hammer to defend us." Masato said cursing himself for just wasting energy like that, especially since they had no idea where they were-.

"I believe this is where I come in." Both Naruto and Masato spun around to see Agatha giving a smile.

"You!" Naruto pointed a finger at her anger on his face, clearly remembering who she was.

"Hello Uzumaki-San," Agatha said with a friendly smile. "If you're both ready to leave I can take you back to the real world."

"You can?" Masato looked relieved but Naruto was another story.

"Hold up, what the hell was with you bringing us here in the first place -ttebayo?!" Naruto asked not letting that go.

"Where are they?!" Both boys heard the Shinobi Guards getting closer while Agatha smiled rather coyly.

"You can either 'interrogate' me for answers and let them catch you or let me take you out of here." Agatha offered to them. "It's your choice."

"Naruto-San cool it, she's our ticket home." Masato said with Naruto whirling on him.

"How can you be so calm about her being here after she was the one who brought us here in the first place -ttebayo?!"

It seemed his verbal tic got a bit more pronounced when he was stressed, but Masato spoke. "I worked my aggression out earlier, we can ask her why later, it won't matter if we're caught." He said with Naruto giving a nod, getting it.

Masato didn't say anything about the situation being explained to him by Igor earlier because that would be hard to explain in itself.

"Very well, let us return to the real world." Agatha said as darkness covered them.

 _ **Wednesday April 5th, ME**_

 _ **Evening**_

"Welcome back to the Real World." Agatha stated as both Naruto and Masato were back in the Training Ground at the Academy.

Naruto had a hand on one of the training dummies to keep his balance while Masato was sitting down, breathing heavily this time noticing that his glasses were back on his face somehow fixed.

Before he could question it, Agatha disappeared despite Naruto's protest. "What just happened -ttebayo?!"

"I have no freaking clue but it's great to be back in the real world," Masato muttered, Naruto giving a nod. "Man I'm exhausted."

Seriously he never felt this tired before.

That made Naruto worry as he knew how bad Chakra exhaustion was-it was one of the things he paid attention to in class. "You alright?"

"Yeah just give me a minute." Masato said taking a deep breath to calm himself.

While he did that, Naruto thought back to the fear he felt when they discovered they couldn't do anything. Hell he still couldn't do anything when Masato summoned that thing to help them.

' _I was useless._ ' Naruto realized clenching his fists, his nails biting into the palm of his hands.

It was his first experience with something that really wanted to kill him, it was for Masato too but he wasn't so useless in there like he was.

How could he be Hokage if he had to be saved?

… Speaking of which.

"Hey Masato-Te-er Masato-San," Naruto spoke up with Masato raising his head to look at the blonde a bit surprised by the change in suffix. "Thanks."

"For what?" Masato asked in confusion.

"If you weren't there I definitely would've died," Naruto said with a sigh. "Hell you could've just ran while he was focused on me but you didn't."

"I don't leave people to their deaths." Masato said with a smile now sitting up, looking at the sky. "It's getting late though."

"Yeah." Naruto muttered before smiling and holding out a hand to help Masato up. "Still you're a pretty cool guy Masato-San."

Masato coughed a bit embarrassed by that. "Thanks." He said before remembering something and smirking.

The next thing Naruto knew, Masato punched him in the arm. "The hell -ttebayo?!"

"I said if we lived through this I would punch you." Masato reminded him with a small smirk. "I keep my promises."

Glaring a bit, Naruto chuckled. "Same here so be ready for retribution." He said reminding Masato that he was a devious prankster.

' _Great I just kicked the hornet's nest._ ' Masato thought paling a bit as Naruto ran off to head home. ' _Still what was that?_ '

That other world. Mizuki. Raijin.

Persona, that's what he said right?

Furthermore why did Agatha bring Naruto there with him if he was the intended target? Couldn't she do that while he was alone?

Not that he wasn't glad for the company because he was pretty sure he would've been too petrified to move if he was by himself. But now he wanted to know more.

Masato yawned.

Well he could always find out the answers after some rest, thinking about this while exhausted wasn't doing him any good.

* * *

"I was starting to get worried about you," Kin said seeing Masato enter the room so he stood up, using his cane to walk over to him. "You alright Masato-Kun?"

"Yeah, just… Training." Masato said with a yawn. "I used too much Chakra today."

Thankfully his father bought that excuse, especially seeing how Masato's shoulders were slumped from exhaustion. "You should head to bed then, you still have school tomorrow."

Masato bit back a groan, school being the last thing on his mind with what happened but he walked up the stairs, missing the worried look that Kin gave him.

Once in his room, Masato practically collapsed on his bed, this time not even taking the time to take his glasses off.

 _ **~Play The Poem of Everyone's Souls~**_

Needless to say Masato wasn't amused when he opened his eyes not even a second after he fell asleep to see the Velvet Room. "Can't this wait until I'm not exhausted?" He asked.

Igor however seemed to ignore his question. "You've done well on your first voyage into the Netherworld."

"Netherworld?" Masato asked realizing that he was talking about that world. "So I'm finally going to get answers?"

"Yes, we have much to discuss after all," Igor said with a chuckle while Agatha opened her book and an image showing Masato calling forth Raijin appeared. "To think that Raijin answered the call this time."

"What was that?" Masato asked curiously.

"That is a Persona, a very unique ability," Igor began leaning back. "You can think of it like a facade-a mask you wear to protect yourself. You are one of the few people capable of using this 'facade' in a way to combat enemies and even then your particular Persona Arcanum is exceedingly rare."

"You mean the Fool?" Masato asked as that was brought up last time.

"Precisely, now most people when they gain control of their Persona can only have one because they have one soul, you however are the wildcard," Igor explained to him, confusing the kid.

Agatha took over from there. "In other words you have the unique ability to use multiple Personas in battle." She said softly, closing the book with an audible snap.

"M-Multiple Personas?" Masato asked in shock.

He could barely wrap his head around having one, to use more than one is unreal.

"Precisely, within the depths of all human hearts there dwells a domain where mythological beings dwell within the human unconscious, some of them Gods, others heroes and even Demons," Igor explained surprising Masato further. "In a way Gods and Demons don't reside in Heaven or Hell as Humanity calls it, but within the soul of every living being."

Igor snapped his fingers as cards materialized around them, one of them showing Raijin while another showed various other Personas.

"As such they each have a specific strength and weakness making them vulnerable you however are capable of switching your strength and weakness within a second giving you plenty of opportunities in a battle.

Masato just blinked, not sure what to say.

"Now while you only have one Persona at the moment it is time for me to explain how you'll be able to cultivate your power to whichever height you choose." Igor said. "There are three ways for you to gain strength."

With that said Agatha stood up. "The first is to gain new Persona's to add to the Compendium," She said holding her book up. "Once you used a Persona once you can recall them at anytime in this room, our purpose is to take your Personas and fuse them into stronger ones."

Igor gave a nod, taking it from there. "The second way is to experience more battles like you did earlier today, the next time you enter the Netherworld you'll be ready as the toll from today was you awakening to your ability, the more you fight with your Persona the stronger it becomes."

"So what if I used it for Shinobi Missions?" Masato asked thinking that with his Persona it would be a good way for him to survive those type of missions, a great leg-up he would need-.

"Unfortunately you can't use your Persona in the real world much like how you can't use your Jutsu's in the Netherworld." Igor explained destroying that hope of having a leg-up in the Shinobi world. "There are some benefits that extend to the real world but we'll get to them at a later date."

Giving a sigh, Masato hid his disappointment despite the fact that Igor clearly saw it. "You said there were three ways but you said only two."

"Ah yes the third way is to build bonds with others." Igor said seeing Masato stare at him in surprise. "Involving yourself with others is a key way to strengthening your heart and in doing so strengthen your Personas."

Masato slowly blinked, thinking about it. "So I get stronger by hanging out with people?" He asked not sure about it.

Isn't that just using them?

As if guessing what he was thinking, Igor chuckled while Agatha explained. "Forming a Bond for for selfish reasons won't work," She said to him. "It takes trust and patience from both sides to make a bond let along grow stronger."

"And these bonds are given by people who would by moral or faith lend you their strength in your darkest times." Igor said with Masato taking that all in. "Now I believe you wish to know about the Netherworld am I correct?"

"Yeah what was that place? I mean Mizuki-Sensei was crazy there."

"The Netherworld is a world full of distortion, where strong negative and corrupt thoughts warp perception, tell me how did this Mizuki act there?"

"Like he owned the place, the Shinobi of that world called him their Emperor."

"Those are Shadows, the darkest part of Human Emotion given form much like your Persona and Mizuki's Shadow favors power above all else," Igor elaborated for the kid. "Beneath the friendly demeanor he gives out he loathes the Village you live in seeing them all beneath him and wishes for nothing but pure power."

"And you can't get more power than being an Emperor." Masato whispered, getting it. "So the whole village in that world is technically under his control because of that?"

"Precisely, those are his true desires and feelings that he buries deep down." Igor said with Masato shaking his head. "It's because of that however that the real Mizuki doesn't remember the confrontation inside of there."

"But what about the Shinobi inside of there?"

"Those are cognitions born from his innate desires." Agatha said not that bothered by it. "They only exist because he wills them to, same as those you have heard screaming before your escape."

"So they aren't real." Masato said crossing his arms.

This was pretty damn complicated.

Taking a deep breath, Masato looked at the Master of the Velvet Room. "Now what?"

If possible, Igor's smile got a bit bigger. "That is entirely up to you my dear Guest," He said catching Masato off guard. "What you do with your power is your choice, we just help you along the way."

Igor then snapped his fingers as a blue key appeared in front of Masato with the boy hesitantly taking it.

"This is all the time we have as you will wake up soon, the next time you come here will be of your own free will," Igor said leaning back. "I look forward to your growth."

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Phew this was fun to type, hope you all enjoyed Masato's awakening and the explanations for what will happen in this story. Now like I said this is based more off of Persona 5 with how the Awakenings go, but the summoning costs Chakra in the form of SP and they have to flare their Chakra instead of ripping masks off.**_

 _ **And unlike Persona 5 they aren't going to be Phantom Thieves they won't be stealing the distorted desires, what they will be doing instead will be shown in latter chapters but I hope you liked the explanation on Mizuki's Shadow.**_

 _ **Finally before anyone says anything about me using the Shinto God of Thunder as the opening Persona for Masato, need I remind you that Narukami's starting Persona was Izanagi the freaking God of Creation himself. Also hoped you liked Agatha's character-she's basically going to be their Rise in form of analyzing enemies in combat and she's the only one who can get them into the Netherworld as they're using Chakra to get in. Plus her name like the other attendants of the Velvet Room is from the story of Frankenstein to continue the trend.**_

 _ **Alright let's answer the reviews and get this posted.**_

 _ **Hotshot6: Haha thanks and it's more like Persona 5 shadows because I think they're a lot more interesting than the Persona 4 ones-although I might do a throwback to those ones at a later date.**_

 _ **ImagineBreaker7: Nice to see that you got hooked on the first chapter, let's see if I can keep you hooked.**_

 _ **Ptl: Yes because that's a part of him.**_

 _ **Dawriters: No they won't because they can't use Jutsu inside of the Netherworld and likewise can't use Netherworld skills in the real world, but they both cost Chakra as it's a combination of SPIRIT and Physical energy.**_

 _ **Matt: I suppose you could say that but the Velvet Room exists between 'Realities' for example P3P is a different reality from P3 if you choose to play as the Female MC while P4G is a different reality from P4, so who says that it's just limited to one reality?**_

 _ **Here's the info for Masato.**_

Main Persona: Raijin

Arcana: The Wildcard/Fool

Persona Strength: Lightning.

Persona Weakness: Wind.

Persona Skills: Zio and Lunge.

Main Weapon: Hammer.

Jutsu Arsenal

Kawarimi No Jutsu (Substitution Jutsu): Allows for Masato to swap himself with a random object-mostly a log-to avoid attacks, it's the one that he uses the most.

Bushin No Jutsu (Clone Jutsu): By focusing his Chakra, Masato can make up to three illusionary clones to fool enemies but they have no footsteps or shadows making it easy to tell which ones are fake if given the opportunity.

Henge (Transform): Another illusion technique, this allows for Masato to take on the form of anyone provided he has enough details, but it usually dispels after a single hit.

Social Links

None as of yet.

Social Stats

Knowledge (Rank 1): Ignorant.

Courage (Rank 1): Timid.

Charm (Rank 1): Plain.

Understanding (Rank 1): Basic.

Proficiency (Rank 1): Clumsy.

 _ **Alright this is Spidey Signing Out!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking the Sandaime's Law

_**Chapter 03: Breaking the Sandaime Law**_

 _ **Thursday April 6th, ME**_

 _ **Morning**_

Masato opened his eyes tiredly, feeling much better than he did the other day but he clearly remembered the dream.

So he has a special power-like a Kekkei Genkai or rather Bloodline Ability-but only in the Netherworld? This was pretty unreal. Not only that but there was that Shadow of Mizuki's in this Netherworld?

Was he supposed to do something about it?

Realizing he would get nowhere about this by himself, Masato resolved to talk with Naruto about it as the blonde was with him during the events, besides he needs to tell him about this so he wouldn't confront Mizuki-.

Eyes widening, Masato quickly shot out of bed hoping he wasn't too late in preventing that. Who knows what would happen if he confronts Mizuki about this and while he was pretty sure no one would believe them about the Netherworld without experiencing it first hand he wanted to keep the Persona part out of it.

He shot down the stairs, startling his father who was finishing up a painting to sell. "Where's the fire Masato-Kun?" Kin asked not sure what to expect.

"Just remembered something important and need to talk with one of the teachers," Masato lied grabbing a small box of takoyaki that was in the fridge to eat later. "Bye Otousan!"

Kin just waved looking bewildered. "That's the most energetic I've seen him in years."

* * *

It didn't take Masato long as he took the rooftops to get to the Academy seeing Naruto about to enter when he bumped into Mizuki.

"You-!" Naruto looked a bit enraged no doubt remembering the other day when Masato quickly jumped down there.

"Dammit, Naruto-San you really need to slow down." Masato said making the blonde blink in bewilderment while Mizuki looked a bit surprised by both their actions.

"Oh are you two friends?" Mizuki asked with a polite smile and this time Naruto saw through it.

"Well Naruto-San wanted a rematch with me trying so I did that to get him to keep quiet." Masato said right before Naruto could speak looking at the blonde while mouthing 'play along'.

Say what you want about Naruto, he was a hothead and impatient but he was also smart in certain situations, you don't prank Jounin Level Ninjas and avoid them without being a little smart.

"Well that's because I wanted to win without you giving up out of nowhere -ttebayo!" Naruto snapped with Masato feeling relieved that he caught on.

"We'll do this after school okay?" Masato asked with Naruto crossing his arms. "Uh sorry for bothering you Mizuki-Sensei."

"It's no trouble, just don't go overboard alright?" Mizuki asked with Masato giving a nod. "Still you two should head to class, I might overlook you both being late if you miss the bell but I'm pretty sure Iruka won't."

As soon as he was out of sight, Naruto looked at Masato. "Why did you do that?"

"Naruto-San I managed to receive quite the explanation on what happened yesterday, but the Mizuki in this world knows nothing about what transpired yesterday," Masato said surprising Naruto. "I had a feeling you would've confronted him if I didn't tell you that."

Naruto went red and rubbed the back of his head seeing how he came to that, especially since it nearly happened.

Wait-.

"So what happened?!" Naruto asked wanting answers right before the warning bell rang.

"I'll explain after class, promise."

* * *

 _ **Thursday April 6th, ME**_

 _ **Afternoon**_

Class went on like usual, nothing remotely interesting happened and before long, Naruto and Masato were sitting at the Training Grounds, checking to make sure they were alone.

Which was pretty hard considering there could be ANBU in the shadows-ANBU standing for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai or Special Assassination and Tactical Squad which patrol the village from the shadows, but thankfully Naruto seemed to know enough about stealth to where they weren't around, he said something about pranking them at times much to Masato's disbelief.

Plus there's no way they would bother with two Academy Students right?

Still Masato kept his promise and explained everything to Naruto, including the Velvet Room and while Naruto was understandably pretty skeptical to hear about the Velvet Room and Igor he did believe him considering what they saw.

"You said this Netherworld showed Mizuki-Sensei's real self?" Naruto asked hesitantly with Masato giving a nod. "So he does hate me."

That made Masato hesitate. "Naruto-San why do people hate you?"

"I don't know." Naruto said looking down, some anger in his eyes. "It's always been that way. People always treat me like a monster and avoid me like the plague, other kids being warned away by their parents or outright ignoring my very existence."

Just hearing Naruto say that made Masato bite his lip a bit, he never realized Naruto had it rough like this, he was always so happy go lucky, so carefree and brash.

This explained so much like why he wore bright orange because it was noticeable and why he pulled pranks so people would give him the attention he craved instead of ignoring him.

"That's why I really want to be Hokage," Naruto said quietly as the only person he really told this to was Iruka-Sensei. "So people will stop disrespecting me and look up to me, like I'm somebody instead of dirt -ttebayo."

"That's stupid."

Those words were out of Masato's mouth before he could stop them as Naruto looked at him, hurt in his eyes at what was said. "W-What?"

Quickly backtracking, Masato elaborated. "Not your dream it's just stupid in how people do that." He explained to Naruto with the blonde looking relieved. "They have no reason to do so."

"They do." Naruto said his eyes widening. "Mizuki-Teme's Shadow said something about a law that Jiji made, you said that was his true self so he must know."

"That's actually a possibility-... Jiji?" Masato asked realizing he meant the Sandaime.

He didn't realize that Naruto was close to the Hokage.

"Yeah I almost asked him but he was too busy last night." Naruto elaborated with Masato giving a nod.

"Probably a good idea, I have no way to explain the Netherworld without taking him there." Masato said crossing his arms before he realized what Naruto was hinting at. "Wait you want to go back in there and get the answers from the Shadow?"

Naruto fidgeted. "I just want to know why everyone hates me." He said quietly.

Masato hesitated as that was a pretty good reason and truth be told he was pretty damn curious as well. But it was extremely dangerous there and he had no idea how to get back in there.

… He could find Agatha and ask her, didn't Igor give him a key to the Velvet Room?

Plus he was told that using his Persona more makes it stronger so he could get some practice in against the Shadows, although he would have to be careful in how much energy he used.

So Masato gained a determined look. "Then let's go."

That made Naruto's head snap up. "Eh?!"

"I said let's go in there and get the answers," Masato said standing up. "But you'll have to stay behind Raijin and me while we're in there."

Despite Naruto's reluctance on that last part as he hated the idea of being protected he gave a nod knowing it was necessary. "Thanks Masato-San."

Masato just smiled before pulling the blue key out of his pocket, drawing Naruto's attention to it. "The only way in there is if Agatha lets us in, so now I need to find the Velvet Room."

"Didn't you say you were asleep when you go in there?" Naruto asked curiously wondering what this Velvet Room was like.

"Well Igor said the next time would be of my own free will, so this key has to be for somewhere-." Masato stopped at seeing it glow and a glowing blue door appeared near the training dummies. "Or it can just make a giant blue door appear."

Naruto blinked looking around. "What door?"

That surprised Masato before he gained an idea. "Place your hand on the key."

A bit skeptical, Naruto did so and gave a cry at seeing the door. "The hell -ttebayo?!"

"So you need to be touching the key to see the door." Masato mused when it swung open and Agatha walked out.

"Yes but only you have the power to enter it dear Guest." She said opening her book to look through it. "While it's nice to see that you trust your allies with the information it's not something you should give out needlessly."

Naruto blinked while Masato groaned. "You can call me by name you know Agatha-Sama."

He was already planning to change Igor's suffix to Sama as the man seemed to have a lot of power so he didn't really want to piss him off.

"That is out of the question, as the Guest of the Velvet Room a certain amount of respect is necessary," Agatha said without any hesitation. "Now I believe you wanted to enter the Netherworld?"

Both Masato and Naruto gave a nod.

"Very well, if you both think you're ready I shall bring you into the Netherworld," She said closing the book before making the needed hand sign. "Brace yourselves."

Just like last time it happened before Masato and Naruto could react and soon enough they found themselves inside of the Netherworld.

Only this time the air felt a bit more sinister.

"Be warned that your escapades yesterday has the consequence of the ruler of this portion of the Netherworld being on guard, there are plenty of Shadows in the area." Agatha said.

"So be careful got it-," Naruto said turning to Masato only to jump. "Your clothes -ttebayo!"

Wondering what he meant, Masato looked himself over to find himself in the same outfit as the other day. That was a bit strange to think about considering his clothes changed by themselves.

"Have to say it's not bad." Masato muttered as it was pretty comfortable.

"When a Persona User opposes a Shadow in the Netherworld, their appearance changes to show their determination to fight, such is the price of fighting for your freedom." Agatha smiled as Masato looked at her in surprised. "It became very clear on what your goal was when you gained your Persona."

Come to think of it Raijin did mention freedom a lot during his awakening.

"Where would Mizuki-Sensei's Shadow hide out in?" Masato asked putting that to the back of his mind.

"The Academy would be the most likely place as it's the only place he does have power in the real world." Agatha said before turning towards the Velvet Room Door that seemed to have followed them in. "I will contact you when you have need of my services."

Just like that she disappeared.

Naruto looked towards the Academy while Masato placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey I promise we'll get the answers." He said seeing that finally finding out why the Villagers hated him was beginning to bother him.

"I know." Naruto said resisting the urge to just run in there as he knew it would be suicide.

So the two moved through the desolate halls of the Academy, taking to hiding when they saw the Shadows patrolling.

Seeing a lone Shadow, Masato looked at Naruto. "Mind if I fight that one?"

He wanted to get a better hang on these powers and it would also make one less enemy for them to sneak by.

"Good luck." Naruto answered as Masato grinned before rushing the Shadow, swinging his hammer right as it turned around, breaking the mask off its face.

What appeared was some sort of red scaly demon with what looked to be a large phallic looking object between its leg.

Naruto looked disgusted at seeing that. "The hell -ttebayo?!"

" _ **You're just jealous.**_ " The Phallic Demon said with a smirk.

Deciding not to question it, Masato had to move as dark energy erupted from the Phallic Demon nearly hitting him before he swung the hammer, connecting with its head, jumping back as he focused his Chakra. "Zio!"

Raijin appeared, slamming a hammer into his drum, lightning hitting the Phallic Demon but it was still there.

" _ **Think I'm going to take that lying down?!**_ " The Phallic Demon became a blur before it clawed Masato's side knocking him back.

" _ **Go for its wing,**_ " Agatha's voice filled the area making Masato jump. " _ **Only those with a Persona can hear me, none of your attacks are effectively strong against this Shadow so your only option is taking out its wing.**_ "

"Got it." Masato said not questioning it as he focused again another word coming to him. "Lunge!"

Raijin appeared again, slamming into the Phallic Demon, taking its wing out as it landed on the ground in pain leaving it open for Masato to bash its head in with his hammer, killing it.

Much to his surprise however 500 Yen appeared there. "Uh Naruto are you seeing this?" He asked hesitantly.

"Why did Money appear?" Naruto asked showing he did see it. "Why would Shadows need Yen?"

"Maybe they want to improve the economy?" Masato tried to make a joke but it fell flat.

"That is because of this world." Agatha said appearing this time as while she could explain it from the Velvet Room, it would've only gone to Masato who then would've had to repeat it to Naruto. "This world is based off of Desires and Money is a form of desires that drives most of the populace so by dispelling the distortions around you they turn into this."

Masato blinked, absorbing that piece of info. "Is it real?"

It would be just his luck if this turned out to be counterfeit.

Agatha looked amused. "It is."

"Whoa so you can get rich with this world -ttebayo!" Naruto said as that was amazing.

Masato blinked before pocketing the Yen, deciding that it was better than leaving it.

"And don't be afraid to get into more fights while you're here," Agatha said looking at Masato. "You only ran out of energy quickly yesterday because a good chunk of it was required for your awakening, while I'm not saying you should use your attacks with reckless abandon you shouldn't be scared to use them either. With that said here."

She gave him three sets of two different items.

One of them looked to be a seed of some sort while the other was a small bottle with liquid in it.

"Peach Seeds can restore your health a small bit while Soul Drops do the same to your Chakra, keep in mind their effects are miniscule but they're effective for your current strength." Agatha explained turning around as she disappeared.

"The more explanations we get the more questions that seemed to pop up." Masato deadpanned.

"I know, this whole place is confusing as hell." Naruto answered a little lost himself with the explanations.

"Right well let's continue." Masato muttered wanting to get the answers they seeked.

So they walked through the Academy, marveling at how it seemed to be huge compared to the one in the real world. In fact they were a bit worried at how easy it would be to get lost in here.

It didn't exactly stop Masato from fighting some of the Shadows, picking off the lone ones to avoid having a group attack them and to make it easier for them to get by, he was really beginning to get the hang of fighting although there were quite a few mishaps like a few of them actually hitting him first, catching him off guard-that was how he found out he was pretty weak to wind-based attacks as it nearly killed him if it wasn't for the Peach Seed's healing him up.

The shadows dropped not only more Yen at least 170-230 each at most, but also a Peach Seed or Soul Drop each, adding to their stock of items along with some strange items.

Silk Yarn, Parchment Paper-they used a piece of that to begin drawing a crude map of where they were while keeping the other and Plant Balms.

Normally Masato would've just thrown those items away but Agatha warned him to keep them.

They even found a chest inside of the Academy at one point, making them wary but they got some a small Chakra Pill, probably because they desired it inside of this strange world.

Masato wasn't ashamed to say he took that as he was extremely low on energy from all the fights when in hindsight it probably would've been better to save it.

Well at least his Persona seemed to have learned a new skill from all the fighting. Something called Rakukaja which seemed to increase how durable he was in a fight but it used up more energy than Zio did.

But the point was they searched everywhere and they can't seem to find Mizuki before entering a rather large classroom.

"Naruto, if we don't find Mizuki in the next few minutes we're leaving." Masato said to the blonde. "I won't be able to keep this up for too long."

On hearing that, Naruto looked at him as if wanting to protest because he wanted answers but it died down when he saw despite how Masato was hiding it, he looked pretty exhausted and gave a nod agreeing to it.

" _ **Looking for me huh?**_ " The voice made both the boys tense and turn around to see Shadow Mizuki smirking at them. " _ **I suppose I should be flattered. And here I was wondering what was going on with some of my patrols.**_ "

Masato got ready with his hammer. "Just shows how weak they are." He said getting a bit cocky.

" _ **Oh is that right?**_ " Shadow Mizuki asked looking down on them. " _ **How about I fix that for you you cheeky brat?**_ "

The air around them seemed to darkened as both Masato and Naruto felt like they were suffocating and from how Shadow Mizuki grinned it seemed it was all coming from him.

" _ **But I'm curious, just why are you two looking for me?**_ " Shadow Mizuki asked the suffocating air disappearing, allowing for the two to breathe, now looking more wary. " _ **Is it to get revenge from yesterday? If so then both of you are bigger idiots than I took you for.**_ "

Seeing the opening, Naruto took it. "What did you mean about Jiji making a law?" Naruto asked catching Shadow Mizuki by surprise. "Why do people hate me? You know so tell me -ttebayo!"

Despite how it sounded like a threat or a demand, Shadow Mizuki just laughed. " _ **Oh this is rich, you came here because you want to know?**_ " He asked a demented grin on his face as if he would be delighted to share this. " _ **Sure why not? It would be rude to not let you know before you die.**_ "

Shadow Mizuki walked around the room, keeping a distance from them as his footsteps echoed with the two wary at his actions.

" _ **Tell me you Demon, do you remember your birthday?**_ " Shadow Mizuki asked confusing Naruto.

"What does that have to do with it?" Masato asked in confusion.

Naruto however answered. "October 10th, what of it?"

" _ **That's right, twelve years ago you were born, but what else happened on that night?**_ "

Just like that Masato's eyes widened.

Twelve years ago a demonic entity known as the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked Konohagakure, killing countless Shinobi's in its path of destruction, only being defeated by the legendary Yondaime Hokage and that was at the cost of the man's life. As such the Nine-Tailed Fox has been the subject of horror stories and warnings for the last decade.

Masato would've believed it was nothing more than a fairy tale if it wasn't for the destruction that took years to repair, he saw a lot of the aftermath of it even after years of it happening.

It happened on the night Naruto was born and Mizuki called him a 'Demon'.

Looking at Naruto, Masato saw that he didn't get the connection.

" _ **It seems your friend understands.**_ " Shadow Mizuki said with Naruto blinking as he looked at Masato in confusion.

"He's talking about the attack of the Nine-Tailed Fox." Masato explained making Naruto blink.

"What does the Kyuubi have to do with me?"

" _ **Simple, the Yondaime couldn't kill it so he sealed it away and you were born on that very day,**_ " Shadow Mizuki said with a grin as realization dawned on Naruto's face. " _ **That's right, you are the Nine-Tailed Fox!**_ "

"N-No you're lying." Naruto said not wanting to believe it.

" _ **Am I? You saw how everyone looks at you, the people who lived through the attack know what you are and they warn their kids to stay away from you, didn't you think it was odd at how they hated you?**_ " Shadow Mizuki mocked Naruto as he took a step back.

"It can't be." Naruto muttered gripping his head. "I'm not the fox -ttebayo!"

" _ **Even Iruka hates you,**_ " Shadow Mizuki said, Naruto's eyes snapping up with disbelief on his face. " _ **After all you killed his parents.**_ "

"I-Iruka-Sensei?" Naruto muttered falling to his knees, not sure how to take this with a lot of certain events making sense. "S-So that's why."

They all hated him.

"Naruto," Masato said not sure what to say before he saw Shadows coming out of the walls, attracted to the despair that Naruto was feeling and he gripped his hammer as an army was appearing, surrounding them. "We have to go!"

Naruto didn't hear him as he was too lost in his despair.

Shadow Mizuki then took a step back. " _ **Kill them.**_ " He said the Shadows taking form, surrounding them.

"Rakukaja!" Masato quickly said increasing his durability before firing lightning at them, trying to keep him safe.

This was insane, he might be getting used to fighting like this, but he couldn't handle an army, especially if he was protecting Naruto-.

Wind blew Masato off of his feet, making him cry out and that broke Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Masato!" Naruto shouted as Masato landed on the ground, his clothes changing back to normal to show he was beaten right as Shadow Mizuki walked to him slamming a foot on his back when the boy tried to get up. "Hey get off of him!"

" _ **This is quite the shame Demon,**_ " Shadow Mizuki taunted the word making Naruto flinch. " _ **After all it's your fault he's about to die.**_ "

"What are you-?"

" _ **If you weren't so desperate for answers none of this would've happened, if you didn't exist he wouldn't die,**_ " Shadow Mizuki said his words cutting into Naruto like a knife and Shadow Mizuki twisted that 'knife' with each word. " _ **All you do is cause pain and suffering to others just by walking around, you really think you can be the next Hokage when people just want you dead for what you've done?**_ "

As he spoke he was pressing into Masato's back making him cry out as he could feel the immense pressure on his bones, threatening to break.

" _ **I bet even Naoko here hates you because you're about to cause his death, after all why wouldn't he?**_ " Shadow Mizuki taunted and Naruto looked down, tears were forming in his eyes.

"N-No it can't be." Naruto whispered looking lost as despite saying that he was starting to believe Shadow Mizuki.

It really was all his fault, if he wasn't so damn curious-.

"Don't you dare listen to him!" Masato cried out making Naruto's head snap up in surprise.

" _ **Quiet down!**_ " Shadow Mizuki dug his foot into his back making Masato cry out.

But Masato gritted his teeth. "So what if you were born on that day? So what if what he said about the Kyuubi is true? Are you really going to let this asshole win?!" He called out.

Truth be told he didn't see Naruto as the Kyuubi, sure he was a prankster and a troublemaker at times but he also saw parts that people ignored.

He saw his determination to not give up and how Naruto always tried even when everything was against him, how he just smiled despite how people treated him.

"Get out of here Naruto!" Masato said knowing that he wouldn't be able to fight in this world. "You need to leave-!"

A loud snap made Masato cry out as Shadow Mizuki lifted his foot and slammed it into the side of his chest, breaking a rib.

" _ **I said shut up!**_ " Shadow Mizuki snarled with Naruto's eyes narrowing in rage at seeing that.

"Get out?" Naruto asked standing up. "Do you really think I'll leave you alone -ttebayo?!"

He took a step forward despite Shadow Mizuki's condescending look and pointed at the Shadow.

"Listen here Teme, you can say whatever you want about me but I will not stand here while you hurt my friend!" Naruto declared, nothing but determination in his eyes. "So get ready for me to kick your ass!"

 _ **~ Play Persona 5 OST 13 Awakening~**_

' _ **Hahahaha you certainly know how to make an impression,**_ ' A voice whispered as Naruto's now yellow eyes widened his head beginning to hurt making him grip it in pain. ' _ **I think being around you will be quite fun in the long run.**_ '

Naruto cried out stumbling, Mizuki's eyes narrowing as he recognized the signs. " _ **This one too?**_ " He asked about to order his men to kill Naruto while he was struggling.

Masato however saw his hammer nearby and quickly grabbed it while Shadow Mizuki was distracted. "Hey asshole!" He called out making Shadow Mizuki look down only to have the hammer slam into his knee, allowing for Masato to get up before he slammed it into the shadow's face knocking him back so the boy could rush over to stand in front of Naruto who fell to the ground in pain, ignoring his broken rib as his clothes changed back to show he was still ready to fight.

It surprised him that he could ignore his broken rib but he figured it had something to do with the Netherworld, he'll have to ask Igor that next time they spoke.

' _ **Why don't we make a contract, you seek power to be strong am I right?**_ ' The voice continued while Naruto screamed in pain. " _ **The strength to make your goals come into fruition.**_ "

Naruto rolled around his screaming getting louder as his nails began to dig into his scalp, drawing blood.

' _ **I am thou… Thou arte I,**_ ' The voice continued while Masato began to use Raijin to defend Naruto. ' _ **Who cares what others think of thou, be true to yourself and throw away your fake smiles. Show them who you really are! Call my name and let your determination shine through!**_ '

With one last yell, Chakra erupted from Naruto, it was blue but with a tinge of red in it as blue flames covered him.

As the flames died down, Naruto stood there looking down, wearing an orange and black coat that whipped with the wind around him, a fox-like tail strapped to the back as he wore orange gloves. Right behind him was a being much like Raijin, only it was green with reddish hair wearing leopard skin as clothes with a bag over his shoulder.

Naruto looked up a savage grin on his face as his eyes were blood red and his whisker marks looked more defined while his canines were sharp looking.

 _ **~Play Persona 5 OST 14 Willpower~**_

" _ **You think you can get away with this?!**_ " Shadow Mizuki asked in pure rage as Naruto cracked his neck. " _ **You're still nothing but a Demon!**_ "

"Call me what you want, it won't save you from an ass kicking," Naruto declared as he threw his arms out on instinct, brown blades erupting from the fingertips of his gloves showing them to be Bronze Claws. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto the next Hokage and don't you dare forget it -ttebayo!"

"Think you can keep up?" Masato asked with a grin at Naruto's declaration while Naruto rolled his shoulders, seeing all of the Shadows fuse together to form a huge one that wore gold armor and a silver helmet with a white cape over the shoulders, holding a giant hammer.

"Just watch me," Naruto said knowing he will enjoy this, glancing at his Persona. "Let's do this Fujin!"

The huge Shadow slammed his hammer down, sparks of lightning flashing around him. " _ **You think you have a right to stand against the Emperor? Don't make me laugh,**_ " He declared to the two. " _ **You're both nothing but small fry, so don't you dare bother him with your trivial matters.**_ "

"I was scared when I first discovered I couldn't fight in this world and with that fear came shame but no more, I won't let my fear hold me back -ttebayo!" Naruto declared moving forward, a word popping in his head. "Garu!"

Fujin opened his bag as wind blasted out, knocking the Thunder Emperor back, giving Masato enough time to focus on Naruto. "Rakukaja!"

Red energy surrounded the blonde as he dove to the side to dodge a blast of lightning.

" _ **Careful, don't use electric attacks, he will absorb them,**_ " Agatha's voice warned surprising Naruto. " _ **Physical Attacks won't do much to him with his size, your only hope is wind.**_ "

"Then leave it to me -ttebayo!" Naruto declared focusing as Fujin was in sync with him and he knew exactly what attack to use because of that. "Sukukaja!"

Red energy surrounded him once more and he seemed to be moving at a pretty high speed which he used to slice across the Shadow's face with his Claws before blasting him with Garu once more.

" _ **You dare?!**_ " Thunder Emperor roared blasting lightning at both of them, Naruto having to dodge it while Masato took it as it didn't seem to affect him as much. " _ **You won't win, you cannot win for I fight for the Emperor!**_ "

"That's exactly why we'll win." Masato said deflecting some electricity with his hammer to cover Naruto. "Your 'Emperor' is nothing but a coward."

"And it wasn't just me was it?" Naruto asked looking past the Shadow towards the smug Shadow Mizuki. "You showed that fake smile to everyone in this village, how many have you hurt -ttebayo?!"

" _ **I lost track,**_ " Shadow Mizuki taunted gaining a look of fury from Naruto while the Thunder Emperor attempted to slam his hammer on the two with them diving out of the way. " _ **What are you waiting for?! Kill them already!**_ "

" _ **At once my lord-,**_ " The Thunder Emperor was cut off when Fujin did a Garu making him stumble. " _ **I-Impossible to think they can take me.**_ "

"Hey over here!" Masato yelled catching his attention as he did Lunge, making the Thunder Emperor take a step back. "Naruto now!"

"Take this!" Naruto became a blur as Sukukaja was still in effect and appeared right in front of the Thunder Emperor. "Garu!"

The blast of wind was too much for the Thunder Emperor to take as he stumbled and dispersed into nothing with Naruto landing on the ground, landing on one knee as exhaustion took form on the blonde while Shadow Mizuki glared at him in spite.

"H-How's that Mizuki-Teme?" Naruto asked trying to catch his breath. "Doesn't m-matter what you throw at us, we won't lose."

" _ **Oh is that so?**_ " Shadow Mizuki asked as more shadows appeared making both Naruto and Masato tense. " _ **Think you can win against all of this?**_ "

Seeing how he had a broken rib and Naruto looked dead on his feet, Masato came to a decision. "Naruto-San we have to retreat."

"What? No we can win this." Naruto said forcing himself to stand up only to fall back down. "Why can't I-?"

"It's because you just awakened your Persona!" Masato told him rushing over to help him up. "It was the same with me."

"Dammit." Naruto said through gritted teeth. "But we're not cowards."

"It isn't about being a coward we can't die here." Masato reminded him and that did it with Naruto giving a nod but not before glaring at Mizuki who looked amused.

" _ **You're talking as if I'll let you get away.**_ " Shadow Mizuki said when Masato smirked as Agatha contacted them.

" _ **Just say the word.**_ "

"Agatha now!"

Dark smoke covered the two and they were gone with Shadow Mizuki's eyes widening before narrowing. " _ **Search the perimeter!**_ "

* * *

 _ **Thursday April 6th, ME**_

 _ **Evening**_

Masato and Naruto collapsed as they were back in the Training Grounds with the sun looking just about to set. "Oh man I've never been this exhausted before." Naruto groaned out while Masato noticed something.

His ribs didn't hurt anymore.

Placing a hand there, he gave Agatha a questioning look as she smiled. "Anytime you exit the Netherworld your wounds will heal but only rest will restore your energy," She explained to them. "When you are ready I'll let you back in."

' _Is there even a reason to go in?_ ' Masato wondered watching Agatha go into the Velvet Room. ' _I mean we got the answers we seeked, so why would we go back in there?_ '

A loud growling noise made Masato look towards Naruto who gripped his stomach. "Hungry."

That brought a bit of a smile to Masato's face as he stood up and held a hand to help Naruto up. "Come on, let's get something to eat." He said as he was feeling pretty hungry himself.

Naruto's eyes brightened up and he jumped up as if revitalized with energy. "I know the perfect place -ttebayo!"

Moments later they were at a place called Ichiraku's Ramen with Naruto slurping down a bowl of Miso Ramen his goggles next to him while Masato slowly ate his Pork Ramen.

"Ah another bowl Teuchi-Sama!" Naruto said with a wide smile as the stall owner gave a laugh.

"Anything for my number one customer." Ichiraku Teuchi said with a grin. "It's nice to see you hanging out with another kid your age Naruto-Kun."

Naruto looked a little embarrassed as he laughed. "Hey where's Ayami-Chan?"

"She's out doing a delivery, you just missed her." Teuchi said to Naruto before focusing in on Masato. "So what's your name?"

"Naoko Masato," Masato greeted politely bowing his head. "Your Ramen is delicious."

"Ichiraku's is the greatest -ttebayo!" Naruto declared already finishing his second bowl much to Masato's surprise as he was barely in his first one. "I'm telling you Masato-San, Ramen is the food of the Gods."

That made Masato snort a bit in amusement as he grinned. "If you say so, but I do agree this was a good meal to get."

Teuchi smiled before heading back to his kitchen to make another bowl.

As he was out of sight, Naruto sighed. "Hey Masato, I'm sorry for getting you involved in that mess," He said looking a bit solemn. "You could've died because I wanted answers."

"Naruto you didn't force me to get involved, I was curious to," Masato reminded him before grinning. "Besides we kicked ass if you recall."

That made Naruto laugh. "Yeah we did." He said looking down.

"You still thinking about what that Shadow said?" Masato asked with Naruto nodding. "Forget it."

Naruto looked at him in surprise. "Eh?"

"Naruto so what if you have a furry little problem?" Masato said unaware that Teuchi was about to come back with Naruto's third bowl and froze when he heard what they were talking about. "That doesn't change anything you're still Uzumaki Naruto to me, anyone who says otherwise is an idiot."

"Thanks-furry little problem?" Naruto's face fell while Masato chuckled.

"Can't exactly talk about it after all, but seriously if you ever need anything just ask alright?"

After a moment, Naruto gave a genuine smile instead of a fake one. "Same here -ttebayo."

A loud smash made Masato jump as it sounded like glass broke when time seemed to have slowed to a stop.

' _ **I am thou. Thou arte I.**_

 _ **Thou has created a new bond.**_

 _ **It shall be the pillar of strength**_

 _ **That supports you as you seek freedom.**_

 _ **With the birth of the Magician Persona**_

 _ **You have obtained a new power**_

 _ **To guide you through the Void.'**_

Just like that time seemed to return to normal and no one but Masato seemed to have notice this.

"Hey old man, is my Ramen ready yet?" Naruto called out as Teuchi took that as his time to come out, hiding his worried look.

While it was worrying to know that Naruto and this Masato seemed to know the truth of the Third's Law, it seemed as if it didn't bother the two and he was actually happy that Naruto made a friend that didn't seem to care.

"You want another bowl Masato-Kun?" Teuchi asked with a smile, surprising Masato who wasn't expecting that suffix.

"If it's not too much trouble, Ichiraku-San."

"Please just call me Teuchi." Teuchi said with a smile with Masato looking a little embarrassed.

While that was going on however, Masato wondered what that was exactly.

' _Was that a Social Link?_ '

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Alright, Naruto has awakened his Persona and Masato gained his first ever Social Link in the form of Naruto who is the Magician. As for his Persona? Well since his Chakra Affinity is wind why not use Fujin for that? Plus it compliments Raijin pretty well as those two have history in myths.**_

 _ **And now we have the other world called the Netherworld-I get more say in what happens inside of it now-can't believe it took me this long to think of a damn name for it.**_

 _ **Anyways here are the Reviews.**_

 _ **Ptl: Nope, Masato will be on his own team but it will just be him for a bit because of the odd number of students in the Academy, but he will get actual teammates as this story progresses, I already have his Jounin Instructor picked. I chose Fujin considering Naruto's Wind Affinity to be his Persona-I wanted it to be completely separated from Kurama, although that might change when the Persona reaches its final form *hint hint*. Yes it is a mixture, I just couldn't think of a cool name for the world until recently.**_

 _ **Suntan140: Haha thanks and I hope you liked the Persona as well as his awakening.**_

 _ **Sai Hikawa: Wow that actually tells me that this story is pretty good, thanks. They'll have a couple of bromance moments but that's as far as it'll go.**_

 _ **OMNISENSE95: Well a lot of them are right but Hinata is the High Priestess because I think that would fit her more and I have someone else planned for the Devil Arcana.**_

 _ **Guest1: Haha thanks and sorry about that my grammar has always been my worst nightmare on my stories, I've been getting better through experience but I still have a long way to go.**_

 _ **Shadow: Thank you.**_

 _ **Generalhyna: I'm not too sure about accepting OC's because I don't want to throw my story off… But it could work better for the third teammate for the team that Masato would be on. Okay sure what do you have?**_

 _ **Zentari2238: I guess I am breaking the flow with adding 'play this music' stuff but I like adding it, you can't have being in the Velvet Room or the Persona Awakenings without the music. As for 'less' Naruto that would kinda defeat the purpose of the crossover no? Yeah the contract is asspull but they did the same thing in Persona 5 with the 'You didn't say no' part.**_

 _ **Matt: Sorry for the wait.**_

Main Persona: Raijin

Arcana: The Wildcard/Fool

Resists: Lightning.

Weakness: Wind.

Persona Skills: Zio, Lunge and Rakukaja.

Main Weapon: Hammer.

Jutsu Arsenal

Kawarimi No Jutsu (Substitution Jutsu): Allows for Masato to swap himself with a random object-mostly a log-to avoid attacks, it's the one that he uses the most.

Bushin No Jutsu (Clone Jutsu): By focusing his Chakra, Masato can make up to three illusionary clones to fool enemies but they have no footsteps or shadows making it easy to tell which ones are fake if given the opportunity.

Henge (Transform): Another illusion technique, this allows for Masato to take on the form of anyone provided he has enough details, but it usually dispels after a single hit.

Social Links

Uzumaki Naruto (Magician) Rank 1.

Social Stats

Knowledge (Rank 1): Ignorant.

Courage (Rank 1): Timid.

Charm (Rank 1): Plain.

Understanding (Rank 1): Basic.

Proficiency (Rank 1): Clumsy.

Allies

Naruto Uzumaki

Main Weapon: Clawed Gloves.

Persona: Fujin

Arcana: Magician.

Persona Strength: Wind.

Persona Weakness: Lightning.

Persona Skills: Garu and Sukukaja

 _ **Alright this is Spidey Signing Out!**_


End file.
